Surrender the Hours
by swear-on-the-moon
Summary: Amy's life is hectic. Her quidditch captain is in love with her, her boyfriend seems distracted, and her father just recently escaped prison. FWOC SBOC KSOC JPLE GeWOC
1. The Eight

Disclaimer: No I am not JK Rowling, obviously enough

**Disclaimer: No I am not JK Rowling, obviously enough. If I was as important as her, I would be talking to James and Oliver Phelps instead of writing this story. Katherine is mine though, and Angela, and Archibald, and Cassandra, and "Violet", and "Jimmy", and "Colette", and…the secret identity of…well, I can't tell you yet. LOOK I REMEMBERED IT! YIPEE FOR ME! ONTO THE STORY!  
I also own the muffins…well, I share them with Padfoot….hehehe**

Chapter One: The Eight

"We didn't know where we would end up, but I sure didn't think it would be this complicated," James said to Lily as she came up behind him and started rubbing his back. He was facing the window in the living room of the small house.

"I know, love, but we have to live with it. We'll all be together again someday, just like we all hoped from the beginning—"

"With a certain _someone_ not included in this 'all'. I cannot believe that we were so _stupid_!" James placed his head in his hands.

Lily smiled sadly at her husband as she pulled a chair around so she could face him, "Listen to me James, please. I know that right now we have to deal with everyone else suffering because of what they think we are, but—think about it—would it really be better if we really were—" she took a deep breath and in a small voice, finished, "_dead_?"

"Of course not, but—"

"But nothing you idiot," Angela muttered from the doorway. "I would give anything to see King again right now, but I know that I can't—"

There was a crash as James's chair fell to the ground, "THAT'S DIFFERENT! HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND! THIS IS OUR SON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! HE HAS TO LIVE WITH THOSE GODFORSAKEN RELATIVES OF HIS BECAUSE OF THIS RIDICULOUS—WHATEVER THIS IS ITS RIDICULOUS!"

"James, please calm down—" Lily tried to soothe her husband.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, LILS!"

"Uh, guys?" Kit asked from the doorway.

"You _need_ to calm down James. I miss Harry, too. I hate that he has to stay with Petunia—"

"Guys?"

"—I _hate_ how he has no idea who we really are. I hate—"

"Voldemort?" Angela suggested.

"GUYS!" Kit shouted at them. The three turned to look at her, wondering what would be so important that she would need to raise her voice for it.

"What is it, Kit?" Lily asked reasonably.

Kit took a deep breath, "You can't slip up with names right now, use the nicknames. For tonight, at least. We have a visitor."

"Who on earth would—" James stopped dead as soon as he caught sight of the gaunt man. "_Sirius_," he smiled and rushed forward slightly, that is, he tried to. Kit, having known this would happen, had grabbed onto him.

"He doesn't know who you are. Remember?" She turned to face her husband, "Sirius, this is Violet," she pointed out Lily, who's normally dark red hair was a dark blonde, "Jimmy", James nodded his brown-haired head stiffly, "and Colette" Angela smiled very genuinely.

"It's nice to meet you all. It's nice to meet anyone with a face that has a sane mind, actually," he said gruffly, with a touch of sadness. That touch was somewhat ruined when a bug crawled out of his hair. Colette shuddered, she hated bugs with a passion. So much that if Voldemort was a bug, she would—well, that's not important because he isn't.

Kit shook her head at Colette and put her hands on Sirius's shoulders. "Come on Mister Black, it's time to get cleaned up. You are going to take a shower and get all of those unidentifiable things out of your hair, put fresh clothes on, and then you will sit down and eat a full meal with all of us, afterwards you will sleep."

Sirius smiled, glad to be back in his wife's presence.

As soon as the two of them were out of sight, James shut his eyes and took a deep breath. The two women rubbed his shoulders soothingly as they too pondered about just how awfully unfair this world was.

Miles away, at the prison that Sirius had just escaped from, the Aurors that had been put on the job of investigating were baffled.

"How could he have escaped? No one's ever done it—"

"Before this it would have been impossible to do. Maybe—"

"That oaf Hagrid was here not too long ago. It could be that—"

"Black was actually somewhat intelligent at school and in the three years following and could actually have escaped without any outside help."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot you went to school with him. Sorry 'bout that Shacklebolt."

Kingsley grimaced, "Yeah, I am too. You lot go back and report that we haven't found anything at the scene. I've got to finish up some papers around here."

"Don't mind if we do. Hate this place, gives me the heebie-jeebies." Once they were out of sight and hearing distance, Kingsley sighed. Being around these dementors brought back memories that were very painful.

_Kingsley was sitting at the edge of the lake with Angela, talking, just talking, just like they had been for the past hour. Angela's light brown hair blew in the wind as she laughed at a joke that Kingsley had heard that morning. _

"_CANNONBALL!" James and Sirius shouted as they jumped into the lake side by side. Once they surfaced, they started laughing and spraying water at each other, their eyes sparkling with mischief._

"_Come on Moony! Come join the fun! You too, Wormtail!" Sirius shouted at his other two best friends._

"_I told you I'm not—" the rest of Remus's sentence was drowned out by the odd sight of Peter running towards the water. It was kind of like watching a goose with one wing try to fly. Remus sighed and started reading._

"_You know, if I didn't know better, I would call you Wormtail because you're such a bookworm, and I would call Peter an idiot. Then again--I do that already," Kit told Remus loud enough for the two of them, Lily, Kingsley, and Angela to hear. Remus just raised his eyebrows at Kit and his eyes quickly became mischievous. Kit started backing up, until finally Remus picked her up and threw her into the water, with Lily following not long after. _

"_Thanks for that Moony! Thought I would have to come and get her myself!" He swam over to his girlfriend, who, upon surfacing, had flicked Remus off and stuck her tongue out at him, and he spun her around through the water, her giggling madly the whole time._

"_SIRIUS BLOODY ORION BLACK PUT ME DOWN THIS SECOND OR YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE ALL OF YOUR PEARLY WHITE TEETH!"_

_This was too much for the couple still remaining on the grass who burst into laughter and started rolling around until, somehow, Angela had ended up on top of him. He instantly sobered up and smiled at her. She leaned down to kiss him—_

That had been their fifth year, the seventh year for the Marauders, Kit and Lily. The year that Sirius asked Kit to marry him, the same year that Lily finally said yes to James, and the same year that had taken Angela so cruelly away from him. He finished his paperwork and got out of there as quickly as possible with a tear in his eye, not knowing that miles away, the rest of them were all thinking about the same memory.

Remus sighed as he entered his shabby little flat. For thirty-three years old, he looked as old as his father had when he was fifty. No doubt the years of countless transformations and the stress of losing four friends had changed him. Maybe, maybe it was time to contact Kit.

Meanwhile, in Egypt, a rat named Scabbers was cowering in fear, for Sirius Black was out of prison, and no doubt looking for him.

**A/N: Jimmy and Violet Carpenter are James and Lily Potter and Colette is Angela Watson. One of the families from my church has three daughters, two of which are named Angela and Colette.**


	2. The Dementor

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry wouldn't be so annoying. Katherine is mine though, and Angela, and Archibald, and Cassandra, and "Violet", and "Jimmy", and "Colette", and...the secret identity of...SOMEONE. I also own the muffins…well, I share them with Padfoot…he he. No Remus and Sirius are ****_not _gay, Dumbledore is.**

_To Mr. Nova because I used both identities of yours in this chapter._

Chapter Two: The Dementor

Remus ran a hand through his greying hair as he walked onto the platform that he had been away from for so long. The steam engine looked just the same as it had fifteen years ago when they came home for the last time. Looking around, he noticed a **WANTED **poster for one Sirius Black. Immediately, Remus clenched his hands into fists and shut his eyes, as if trying to forget something unpleasant.

"Uncle Remus!" a voice shouted from behind him. He relaxed instantly and turned around.

"Hey, kiddo! How are you? You're so tall!"

Amy shrugged, "I'm fourteen, and I was bound to get taller sooner or later." Her grey eyes shone with mischief, reminding Remus of Sirius yet again.

"I don't think any of us would have minded if you had waited a bit longer to grow up," Kit said from behind the two. She smiled warmly at Remus and then turned to Amy. "Are you going to stand around all day or put your trunk into a compartment?" Amy rolled her eyes at her mother, but complied with her request. "Remus, I think we should find you a compartment as well. You're looking awfully tired."

Remus laughed dryly, "You take good care of me, Kit."

"I've always taken care of the five of—" she stopped short. "You'll be fine at Hogwarts. Just remember that Nova's going to pop by every so often—oddly enough, right around the full moon."

"I wonder why that is?" Remus asked sarcastically, ignoring the slip-up.

"Come on. You should be on there before the students are so that you can rest, considering what tonight is."

"I guess you are right."

"When am I not?" she asked as she pushed him onto the train.

"MUM! I found an empty compartment for Uncle Remus!" Amy said.

"Really? I thought that would take longer considering how crowded it is on the train right now," Kit told her pointedly, her honey-blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

"Here they come," Remus pointed out.

"I'll be there tonight, okay?" Kit kissed Remus on the cheek and turned to her daughter with a glare on her face. "_Behave_."

"Don't I always?" she asked innocently. Kit ruffled Amy's hair a bit before exiting the train.

Remus sat down, leaned his head back, and was immediately asleep while Amy headed back outside to wait for her friends. She was so occupied looking around for them that she didn't notice a certain redhead sneak up behind her. She did notice, however, when he snaked an arm around her waist and turned her to face him.

"Looking for someone?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face. Amy smiled widely and hugged him with all of her might, causing Fred to chuckle. "Miss me?"

"You have no _idea_!" she said as she dramatically fell into his arms.

He raised his eyebrows, "If you've forgotten, I had to live with Perfect Prefect Percival the Pompous Prat over the holidays."

"If _you've _forgotten, my dad slipped out of prison," she whispered sarcastically, knowing he hadn't forgotten.

Fred paled, "He didn't—you know—_come to your house_—or anything like that—did he?"

"For the last time, he's innocent. He came over for about a day, then left, saying that it was 'too dangerous' for us to have him be there—"

"I agree."

"_Fred!"_

"What?" he asked honestly, "I do _not _want a murderer in the same house as my girlfriend, thank you very much."

"He's _innocent_, you are an idiot, and I'm going back to the compartment. Oh, and, your mother is looking for you." She smiled sweetly at him and reentered the train.

"AMY!"

"WE'VE BEEN LOOKING _EVERYWHERE!"_

"Guys! Calm down, I can hear you. Good summer?"

"The best," Cho replied as she sat down in the compartment that Amy had put her trunk in.

"I still think it's weird that an old man is on the train," Lena muttered absentmindedly, her brown eyes confused.

Amy rolled her eyes at her two best friends, "Number one—he's my uncle. Number two—"

"What's your uncle doing here?" Cho asked

Lena gasped, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Yes, eventually, we will all die," Amy said calmly. "Number two—he's the Defense teacher this year. Number three—he isn't old, he's thirty-three."

"Then why does he look like an old man?" Cho asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's had some pretty rough times in his life," Amy answered sensibly.

"He is somewhat attractive though, compared to our other teachers," Lena pointed out.

"It doesn't take much to be more attractive than Snape," Amy reasoned.

"It doesn't take much to be younger than Dumbledore either," Fred said as he sat down.

"It doesn't take--what game are we playing?" George asked sleepily. "Just so you know, there's some old man in a compartment."

"He's the new teacher," the three girls answered lazily.

"Oh."

Fred put his arm around Amy's shoulders, "How was Egypt?" she asked him.

"It was so cool! We tried—"

"—to push Percy in a pyramid—"

"—and leave him there—"

"—but Mum caught us," George finished sadly.

"He'll be _dreadful_ this year!" Fred complained as the train started to move.

Amy shook her head while Cho asked, "Why's that?"

"He's Head Boy, awful, isn't it?"

"So you won't be able to pull any pranks this year," Lena thought out loud. She was met with three identical groans.

"It just means that we have to be more careful of how we go about completing them."

The door slid open to reveal the witch with the food trolley, placing large grins on the faces of the two boys. They turned to Amy expectantly, she sighed and handed them two galleons.

"I will never understand why guys have such large appetites," Cho told Amy as the twins sat down and started stuffing food in their mouths.

Amy rolled her eyes, "It's _revolting_."

"It's your boyfriend."

"Don't remind me."

"HEY!" Fred shouted, his blue eyes shining with fake emotion.

"What?" Amy asked him simply.

"Never mind, I'm not that important anyways," he pouted. Amy smiled at him and kissed his cheek, then turned back to Cho and started talking about who would win the Quidditch Cup this year.

Lena peered out the window, "Uh, guys? Why are we stopping?"

They all turned to look at her, and then George looked into the corridor until there was total blackness.

"Something's moving outside," Lena pointed out.

The door of the compartment slowly opened as an immense wave of cold swept through the group. "Shit," Amy whispered. "_Expecto patronum." _The monkey danced around as Amy fell to the floor unconcious.


	3. The Full Moon

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter in no way belongs to me. The twins don't either (DAMN THAT! They're sexy!). Katherine is mine though, and Angela, and Archibald, and Cassandra, and "Violet", and "Jimmy", and "Colette", and...the secret identity of…a person. I also own the muffins…well, I share them with Padfoot…he he**

Chapter Three: Full Moon

Kit apparated right back home after dropping Amy at King's Cross Station, knowing that Lily and James would have wanted to get out of the house, "Lily!" she called. "James! Where the hell are you lot?"

Angela poked her head out of the kitchen, "They were invited over to Petunia and Vernon's house, oddly enough. Wouldn't it be funny if they found out she was actually Lily—"

"No it would not be funny, thank you very much, and how long have they been there?"

"Since about five minutes after you left. Apparently the two of us were also invited, but I can't stand the two of them for an excess period of time," Angela told Kit who rolled her eyes.

"No one can, I need to get over there now before James does something exceedingly stupid," Kit headed back out the door and went next door and knocked.

Petunia opened the door, "Why hello, Katherine. Violet and Jimmy said that you were bringing Amy to that boarding school of hers, lovely child. Do come in," she invited warmly.

'I was very lucky that I went with James over breaks instead of Lily,' Kit thought to herself as Petunia showed her the sitting room.

"What did they do for a living?" James asked Vernon, obviously in the midst of a conversation.

"Lily had Harry so soon after they got out of school that she never had a job, and Potter was unemployed. Tragic car accident they were in," Vernon said with fake sadness. James cracked his knuckles angrily.

Petunia turned to him in surprise, "Something wrong?" she asked.

Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "No, I just knocked my hand very hard the other day and it was really bugging me," James lied.

"Our Dudley does that a bunch as well, always hitting his hands on things," Vernon said proudly.

"That's not the only thing he hits," James muttered angrily under his breath.

"So, Lily and James died on Halloween, correct?" Kit asked 'curiously' even though she knew the answer.

Petunia nodded, faking sadness, "If I could have had one last chance to apologize to her, I would take it. I treated her awfully while she was alive, but now that she's gone—I guess that it put things into perspective."

"Why did you treat her awfully in the first place?" Lily asked cautiously.

"She was—_different_—than the rest of us, so she always got more attention than I did—"

"How was she different from you?" James asked mockingly, though Petunia and Vernon didn't know that. They threw careful glances at one another before Vernon answered.

"She, erm, believed in magic—wands, wizards, and all that nonsense. Utter rubbish really, but it was all really just to get attention, I think," he said smugly. Lily squeezed James's hand very hard.

"We really need to get going, we have an engagement to attend tonight, and we need to prepare," Kit said, rescuing James and Lily from the temptation of squeezing that tomato out of Vernon's face.

James and Lily nodded eagerly, "It's far away too, so I bet we won't see anyone until tomorrow."

"All right, have fun you three. Do tell Colette that she's welcome here anytime," Petunia said warmly as the group walked towards the door.

"Will do!" James told her as they exited the house, "If I want to be skinned alive," he added in an undertone.

"Lil, I hate your sister," Kit said angrily.

"Join the club," James said, "'I just bumped my hand and it really hurts' who the _hell_ would be dumb enough to believe that?"

"You're lucky they did! Otherwise—you two do know that you aren't coming with me tonight, right?" Kit asked as they entered the house.

"But—"

"But nothing, James! Remus has the wolfsbane now, so he would recognize that you are a stag just like his old friend who is supposed to be dead. Besides, it's not like you would be able to tell him who you were, remember the whole ordeal with when Sirius was here?"

James paled, "I _hate _that he has to suffer because of some _stupid_ mistake that the two of us made."

"You all made that same idiotic mistake," Angela added as she walked into the room, "I always thought that he was a nutter."

"NOT HELPING ANGELA!" James roared at her, all of his frustration aimed at her.

"Fine then, I'll leave. But," she added as she went back to her room, "he really was off his rocker."

"We're perfectly aware of that fact, thank you very much!" Lily added somberly.

"Come on guys, cheer up please! You know that I had no choice in the matter of saving you lot—"

"We aren't upset that you saved us, Kit, we're eternally grateful and in your debt. It's just—I miss our old lives. We were all together—so carefree, so ambitious, so—"

"Happy," James finished for her. "We all want it to be that way again; I just don't know how that can happen."

"Neither do I, but we can try."

Kit looked at the clock, "Why don't we have some lunch, I'll head over at around seven."

Sure enough, when seven o' clock came around, Kit was at the gates of Hogwarts sending her patronus, a raven, up to the castle. Madam Pomfrey came down the stone steps of the castle shortly after, wand out and alert. "Dementors at a school, honestly," she said exasperatedly to Kit as she opened the front gate, "Attacking a train—"

"They attacked a train?" Kit asked warily, knowing the effects that the dementors could have on Amy, being the daughter of Sirius Black.

"Yes, and Amy is perfectly alright. She fainted, as did your godson, but Professor Lupin gave them each some chocolate. Such a sensible man, so sweet," she remarked fondly, "but such a terrible curse. It's nice that at least one of his friends lived to help him out."

"He's the best thing I have right now, along with Amy. It's good she has her uncle around now," Kit said seriously, "I'd die for Remus."

Madame Pomfrey just smiled, knowing that it was the same the other way around.

As Pomfrey headed back into the castle, Kit headed over to the Whomping Willow, jabbing her wand into the knot at the base. As she was walking down the passageway, she realized how long it had been since she had been here. When she reached the top, the moon had just appeared from the clouds. Remus was shaking in pain as his bones lengthened and hair grew all over his body. Kit walked over to him and held his hand through all of this, knowing that with the wolfsbane potion he wouldn't hurt her. Surprisingly, the pain lessened a bit for Remus as the transformation completed. Kit smiled at him as she transformed into the silver fox.

In the morning, when Remus was back to normal and sleeping soundly, Kit covered him with a blanket and decided to fetch him the clothes that she had brought for him.

She headed down the passageway and grabbed the clothes that she had placed in the secret compartment in the wall. They had found out about the compartment when Sirius had pressed Kit against the wall and told her that he didn't want her to get hurt.

As she got back into the main room, she discovered that Remus had woken up. She smiled down at him and handed him the clothes, then left the room and waited for him to change.

"Kit," came his weak voice, "I need some help." Despite the seriousness of the situation, a small smile graced her face. She went back in the room and saw that Remus was having trouble lifting his shirt.

Kit helped him get the shirt on, then looked at him for a bit, "Why does the world choose few of us to suffer so much?" he asked, not intending to hear an answer.

"Everyone suffers a little bit, even if it doesn't seem like it. Besides, without the suffering, the sweet moments wouldn't be as sweet." She paused for a moment, "We should get you up to Poppy, the students will be waking up soon."

"Someone's bound to see me," Remus complained sensibly, but Kit smiled wickedly.

"I told Harry I needed to borrow his cloak when I visited him at the Leaky Cauldron and would give it back to him today. So we need to hurry up," Kit said, "But don't stress yourself out, I know how hard these days are for you."

"You are honestly the most wonderful person on the planet Earth, Kit," he told her.

**A/N: Kit became an animagus when she was thirteen. She wasn't at Hogwarts with the Marauders until her fourth year. It will all be explained in time.**

"Angela tells me that everyday," Kit said without thinking, and then added, "Angela's my cousin that lives down the street from me. She always needs help, so Amy and I go over there on occasion."

Remus laughed dryly, "Why does it seem like we're the only two left?"

"It never feels that way to me. I always think that (almost) all of us are getting closer every day," Kit told him, whispering the word almost. That pathetic little rat was going down.


	4. Visitors

Chapter Four: Visitors

"I wish we could tell them. I wish we could tell them _everything_. I hate living like this," James complained.

"I do too, we all do," Lily reasoned as she sat down next to him. She smiled sadly and ran her hand through his already messy hair. "Hey," she said turning his face towards hers, "I love you."

He sighed, "And I love you. I just wish that—"

"I know. So do I."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. James thought about all the things that had gone wrong with his life. There was Peter—obviously that was the biggest mistake, then there was the fact that he had to lie to his son who thought he was dead, and Sirius—forced to spend twelve years in prison because they had trusted the wrong person. Lily, on the other hand, was thinking about Harry, and about Amy. They could be such well behaved children but always got into trouble.

James pushed his thoughts aside and smiled, "At least I still have you around."

"Oh wonderful, that means that I still have you around," Lily said sarcastically.

James kissed her softly and only stopped when the doorbell rang. As he got up to answer it, a hand stopped him.

"Angela can get it."

He could live with that.

The pair entered the Shrieking Shack, the dog running far ahead of the girl. As they came into the room they had been looking for, the dog disappeared and Amy found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Amy," Sirius said as he kissed the top of her head. "How are you?"

"I will be fine once you tell me what you're doing here! Wouldn't it make a tad bit more sense to get farther _away _from the dementors?"

"You make it sound like I can't take care of myself," Sirius scoffed. "I have my reasons for being here, none of which I will tell you yet." He paused for a moment, "How are Jimmy and Violet?"

"They're fine. They keep mum company at least," she said with a shrug. As he opened his mouth to ask another question, she added, "Mum's fine too. A bit upset that you left so soon after arriving, but you know how she is. She's been helping Uncle Remus with the full moons here."

"And your uncle—"

"Still doesn't believe you."

Sirius sighed, "The world is so screwed up right now. People who haven't done anything—well—anything _extremely_ wrong being sent to prison, the real people who are responsible still roaming free, people losing trust in the best of their friends. It's depressing really."

"Things are always so complicated, it's really annoying."

"You said it kiddo."

"I think this is a new record."

"What's a new record?" he asked confused.

"Last time you visited, it took you about a minute to ask about Harry. It's been three and you still haven't asked a single question about him. He's fine by the way," she said with a smile.

"Does he know about my—erm—_connection_ to him?"

"The only thing that he knows is that you murdered a bunch of people and escaped prison, not to mention that you were the reason that there were dementors on the train ride to school—"

"There were dementors on the train? Really?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Harry and I were affected the worst. Uncle Remus said that it was because Harry has some of the worst memories and that I have some of the same genes as you, so they associated me right away."

He flinched, "I really am sorry about that. They really are nasty creatures."

"I hadn't noticed," Amy said sarcastically.

"You have your mother's sarcasm, and you look so much like her. But your hair and your eyes-"

"Are from you."

"Not to mention that she gets her love of mischief from her father and godfather. Isn't that right, Sirius?"

Amy and Sirius spun around quickly and found themselves face to face with—

"Hi mum," Amy said guiltily.

"What on _Earth_ are you doing here Sirius?" Kit asked angrily.

"Sirius backed up towards the wall, "I can explain!"

"You better. You wouldn't stay with us because it was 'too dangerous' but you would come to a place that has dementors?"

"It's not like that!" he shouted.

"Then how is it?"

"I didn't want to put you in danger."

"So you would rather put all the students and staff of _Hogwarts_ in danger? That's still Amy and Remus! Not to mention your godson!"

"I know. But I have a very good reason for that."

"You. Better," She told him in a dangerously low voice.

He went over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"So you think that by killing Pettigrew, everything will end up all right?"

"Pettigrew? Peter Pettigrew? I thought that he was already dead!"

"I wish he was," Sirius muttered under his breath. He also muttered something that vaguely sounded like 'flying potato of the north'.

"Amy, get to class," Kit told her angrily.

"But—dad—"

"Now!"

"You always ruin everything—don't you?"

"If you don't get yourself to class right now I will drag you there. Who do you have?"

"McGonagall."

"If you're late, tell her that you were talking to me. But don't let anyone else hear that."

"Alright. But can i—"

"_No_," Kit insisted, "Now go on. Your father and I need to have a little chat."

Amy left the room in a huff, which allowed Kit to turn her fury onto her husband.

"I still don't think that you've given me a good reason for putting our daughter, our godson, and my brother in danger. I really don't care how long you've been traveling. You gave up your rest stop."

Sirius gulped.

"You did _what_?" Kit shouted at Angela.

"Well—it's not like I did the worst thing. Talk to Lily about that," Angela told her smoothly.

Kit looked at her frantically and then looked to Lily, "What on Earth did you do?"

Lily looked at the ground and then back at Kit. She whispered almost inaudibly to her best friend.

"Told you so," Angela said smartly.

"Maybe it was a good idea for you to tell Kingsley. The only thing you've done in the past twelve years is going to the supermarket."


	5. Quidditch

Chapter Five: Quidditch

Amy was easily one of the best chasers in the school; Roger even called her his "Junior Captain." She also had a Hospital Wing record to rival Harry's (Fred and George went easy on her though, making it super hard for Roger and Lena.)

"Hey squirt," Roger said as he caught up with Amy on her way down to the pitch. "How are you?"

"I'm good, the same as I was earlier when you asked me that, and, _no_ I will _not_ spy on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for you," she told him haughtily as he opened his mouth to ask her the very question.

"Damn," he cussed. "Alright then, you're still my Junior Captain."

Amy beamed at him, "Well of course I am. I am the most amazing person in the whole entire universe!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, Roger! When did you let Malfoy on the team?" Lena asked as she came up to them. She took a closer look at Amy, "Oh, never mind. It's only Amy _boasting_."

"AMY! ROGER! LENA! WAIT UP FOR ME!" they heard Cho shout from behind them.

Amy rolled her eyes but slowed down anyways, "Well it took you long enough to get down here!"

"Well I kind of had to get dressed, didn't I?"

"Not really. I'm sure the other guys would have been pleased if you hadn't put anything on at all," Roger joked.

Cho scowled, "Don't make me hurt you."

"You wouldn't _really_ hurt me. I'm far too perfect for that."

"Oh, fanfuckingtastic! We have _two _Draco Malfoys on the Quidditch team! I thought we were in Ravenclaw! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Yes, I'm sure that you are, hun."

"Besides, if you are so _perfect_, why did you end up in the Hospital Wing after the last match?"

"At least I'm not there after every match that _isn't _against Gryffindor! I still cannot believe that you are so 'flirty' with the enemy," Roger said using air quotes.

"Oh, we know you're just jealous because your Junior Captain is dating someone that is not the perfection of the great Roger."

"Yeah, _so_? What difference does that make?"

"I'll make sure and let you know when she's free," Cho promised.

"How do you know I _will_ be free before he leaves school? He's only got one year left after this."

It was Lena who answered, "The chances that you and Fred will—"

"You're one to talk, Len. You're dating a Weasley twin too."

"Yes, well, you have to admit that Fred tends to be a tad bit more—erm—_adventurous._ He might move on from you quicker than you would expect."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I don't expect anything at all. With Fred, you never know what's going to happen. You _can't _expect anything at all from him. You just expect to be completely surprised at random times during the week."

"I still think I'd be better," Roger grumbled.

"Yes, well—you would think that," Amy sighed. "Race you to the pitch?"

"You read my mind. Wait—you _didn't—_you know—_read my mind_—did you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course not, but you might want to hurry up," Amy called, having already started running.

Cho and Lena laughed when they saw that Amy won the race.

"Fine, then. I _let _you win. That's the last time that I'm ever going to _let_ you win. Next time _I'm_ going to win!"

"You've said that every time that I've won. So far—if my memory is correct—I have won every time that we've raced since my third year."

"No bragging, Amy," Lena reasoned as if talking to a five year old. "It isn't nice."

"Yeah, _Amy_. Bragging isn't nice," Roger mocked.

"Shut up you big five-year-old!"

"HEY! I'M JUST A BIG _FOUR _YEAR OLD! WHY DID YOU FORGET THAT?"

"BECAUSE NOBODY CARES ONE BIT!"

Alex laughed from behind them, "Aren't you glad to be back?"

Lena looked at her like she was a maniac, "Do you know what we're talking about?"

Alex thought about it for a moment. "Dragonflies?"

"Hey guys," Amy said cheerfully as she plopped into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Amy, don't you have your own table to sit at with your own house? Ravenclaw? Does the name ring a bell?"

She thought about it for a while, "Nope, no bell. Besides, smart people bore me."

"Yeah, why else would we come over here?" Lena asked.

"Oh, wow, you're funny. Really—just hilarious," George said to her.

"Hey, look! It's my pretend little sister!" Amy shouted, finally noticing that Ginny was sitting there.

"You could have her if you really want her, in fact—take Ron and Percy while you're at it," Fred offered, nudging Amy. "They bug me."

"Oh, goody. Now I get four pretend siblings! That's really just wonderful."

"Any news of your dad?" Lena whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I saw him a couple of days ago"

"WHAT?" she practically shouted. Everyone was so used to having outbursts come from Lena and Amy that they didn't even look around. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "I kind of forgot about it until now."

Lena sighed, "Seeing your dad for—what—the second time in your life that you could actually speak? Oh, nope. That's not important at all. How foolish I must have been to think that it would even matter."

"I know, I know. I just wish that Fudge wasn't such an arse."

"Don't we all?"

"That's true," Amy said. "I mean, if they had _looked _at his left arm, they would _know_ that he isn't and wasn't a death eater.

"Unfortunately, they are idiots. Idiots with power and everyone will believe what the people with power believe."

"Which means that my dad is guilty until not ever tried for possible innocence."

"Exactly."

"Well, that sucks."

"Really? I didn't notice?"

"How can they just throw someone in prison like that in the first place?"

Amy shook her head, "I'll talk to you about it later."

"How's Quidditch going?" Harry asked the two of them.

"Good, we are so much better than you guys are—like always."

"No way," George argued.

Oliver cast a glance at Amy, who winked at him, "Lenny, they _are _pretty good. Not to mention that it's dear Ollie's last year to win."

"OLLIE?" he asked loudly as Fred and George started snickering.

"I can call you whatever I want to," she pouted, "and don't try to make me give you another nickname cause that would make it even worse."

"Yeah, cause she knows that she's gonna be captain when Roger leaves in two years," Lena said, earning her a whack on the arm.

The walk down to the next practice was different.

Amy was coming late because she wanted to finish her essay for Snape (who hated her for some reason that remains unknown to us all) and Cho had decided to wait for her and finish up the rest of her homework, which left Roger to walk down to the pitch with Lena and Alex.

"She's two years younger than you, Roger," Alex pointed out. Lena always joked that Alex had failed first year four times because she was so short.

"I know that."

Lena sighed, "She seems to really like Fred. I really don't think that she wants to even think about anyone else right now."

"And what about when he dumps her? Then what? Do you want me to do absolutely _nothing_ about it?"

"Oh, honestly Roger. Can't you think of what that would do to Amy?"

"Can't _you_ think of what that would do for _me_?"

"All that I'm saying is that you really need to be careful about this stuff. It's not just your feelings on the line. There's a cycle that goes through a bunch of different people—including Amy and I," Lena explained.

"I know, Lena, I know. But how am I ever supposed to—"

"You don't have to ever stop caring about her, Roger. There's just a lot you need to understand."

Roger sighed, "I think that I might be in love with Amy."

That made Lena stop walking. She turned to face him, her brown hair flying over her face. "And you honestly believe that there is a _possibility _that you might be—in love—with Amy? Because, in all honesty—"

"Yes, I really do believe that there is more than a possibility, and I know that she doesn't feel the same way about me. Trust me; I came to terms with that fact _long_ before I even told you about the whole thing."

"Roger—"

"Lex, its fine. It's really no big deal anyways—right? Who knows, it could all just blow over before I graduate."

"But—"

"It's _fine_."

"What's fine?" Cho asked as she joined them.

"The fact that I don't have to walk anymore, of course!" Amy shouted, coming up towards them.

"Why not?"

She jumped on Roger's back, "That's why not."

Roger smiled and spun around for five seconds, trying to throw her off. He groaned, "We're almost there! Why can't you just walk?"

"Because I don't want to! Walking is bad for my personality. It makes me all mopey and boring—kinda like the way that Binns always is."

"Well, we wouldn't want that—would we now?"

"NOPE! ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED!"

"Should have guessed that would happen."

"Yeah, you should have guessed that Rog."

"What is it with you and nicknaming people?" Lena suddenly exclaimed. " Is Flint Marky or something? You better not have given me a weird nickname cause I would seriously hurt you and that would not be good because—"

"Uh, no, Flint is actually stupidhead. Malfoy is slimeball."

"Wow. Good for you, Amy."

She grinned at them, "I know, right?"

"And that's the reason that everyone she meets is afraid of her," Alex said, linking her arms through Lena and Cho. "They want to make sure that they have a really good nickname."

"I really thought that they were scared of her because her dad spent twelve years in Azkaban but somehow retained coherent thought and managed to become the first person in the history of the prison to actually get out and not get caught by dementors within a few weeks," Roger said, having one of his 'Ravenclaw moments'.

"Helpful, Roger."

"That would be the reason that I'm here."

Roger, Cedric, and Oliver were sitting in the library. Simple, right? **(AN1)**

"There are my three favorite captains!" Amy said, resting on Cedric's shoulder. "What country are we planning to bomb today?"

"We can't let Slytherin win this year. We have to make sure that they come in dead last," Oliver clued her in.

Amy already knew part of it. As the number one goal-scorer on her team, she had an agreement with Cedric and Oliver. Gryffindor would win this year (Oliver's last year), Ravenclaw next (Roger's last year), then Hufflepuff (Cedric's last year), and Ravenclaw again (Amy and Cho's last year)

"Yeah. Can we blow them up after we beat them? WAIT! BETTER IDEA! We should laugh at them, then bomb them, then resurrect them, and then cover them in melted swiss cheese while forcing them to eat—"

"Amy, what on earth is wrong with your mind?" Cedric asked with raised eyebrows.

She looked at him blankly, "What mind?"

"Roger was telling us about the nicknames. I don't have one do I?"

"Oh of course not, Ced!"

"Well," he started, "I guess that's alright. It could be a hell of a lot worse."

"Yeah. Your nickname could be Ollie," Oliver muttered. "_Lucky bastard_."

**AN1: If you said simple, then you were WRONG! OFF TO THE PRISON RULED BY THE EVIL DICTATOR CAROLINE WHERE YOU WILL BE FED CAKESTERS COVERED IN SWISS CHEESE!)**


	6. 1001 Tales

Chapter Six: 1001 Tales

_Katherine_

"Are you completely _mental_? We can't tell Kingsley! Hell, _we_ haven't even been told everything!"

"I know. But with Lily—"

"Oh, great excuse, Kit! Since James is going to be _otherwise occupied_, we need another male? That's your brilliant plan?"

Kit looked desperately at Lily, "Help me out here."

"Angela—"

"Don't you 'Angela' me! You haven't even told _James_ yet about—"

"Told James about what?" James asked, standing in the doorway casually. He ran a hair through his already messy hair. "Something I need to know about?"

"_Nothing_," Lily emphasized, glaring at Angela. "You'll find out soon enough."

James pouted, "But—"

"Well, if she doesn't tell you, you'll be able to notice _soon enough_."

"Angela, _quiet,_" Lily threatened through gritted teeth.

Confusion highlighted James' face, "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Lily sighed and pulled him out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Angela continued to rag on Kit.

"You're the one with all of the secrets! Have you even told Amy? Have you told your own _daughter_ about what _she _can do? Have you told Sirius about all of this yet?"

Kit glared at Angela. "Amy figured the healing thing out when she broke her wrist in America."

Angela fumed silently as she sat down on the chair. It was times like these when she wished that she actually had died. She had never _asked _for somebody to save her. It just happened. She scowled as she thought this.

Kit smiled wryly, "I know that you didn't want to be saved. But it's my job to save people."

"If it's your job to save people, then tell me—where precisely is your husband right now?"

_Ouch_. That hit a nerve within Kit. Her features shifted into those of extreme sadness , then quickly changed to appear calm, "I don't know."

"And Amy?"

"Misses her dad when he's not around, now that she's met him."

"Wait! This is _Sirius _we're talking about. If anyone knows him, it's all of us. He's so twisted that he'll bend his way right out of this fix."

Kit looked at Angela strangely. What she had said was true—Sirius did know how to find a way out of situations, but he was on the run from the _Ministry_. That would be pretty damn difficult to find a way out of without inflicting harm upon yourself.

"Hey—you know that I'm right," she said positively. "Just think—one day, soon, it'll be the seven of us back together again, just the way that we used to be."

Kit smiled for the first time since discovering that Sirius had left. A beaming smile, one that lit up her whole face like someone had flipped a switch and turned it on. "I know."

**(OO) (OO)(OO)(OO)(OO) (OO) (OO) (OO) (OO)(OO) (OO) (OO) (OO) (OO)(OO)**

James slowly followed Lily up the stairs that led to their room. _What could she possibly be hiding from me?_ He asked himself this as he looked at her. She did seem to look a bit guilty, but currently—all the pieces to the puzzle were mismatched, not meant to fit together.

"Now, when I tell you this, I would _really_ appreciate it if you don't freak out," Lily said anxiously as she watched his expression change from curious to guarded.

"I just want to know what the hell is going on."

Lily took in a deep breath.

_**AMY**_

"Come on Amy! We don't want to be late! Well—_I _don't want to be late!" Cho shouted as she looked back at Amy.

"_WE'RE—"_

"Don't you dare!"

"—_OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE CYNICAL WIZARD AT SCHOOL! WE HEAR HE IS THE MEANEST OF MEAN AND NOBODY THINKS HE'S COOL! IF EVER—"_

"AHLALALALALALALA! I'm not listening to you!" Cho ran off to Potions with Amy running a bit slower behind her.

"Live a little!" Amy laughed as they burst into the classroom as the bell was ringing.

"Detention, Miss Black. If you two would be so kind as to take your seats," Snape said with malice in his voice, without glancing up from his desk.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Cho said, walking over to where her seat was.

"Professor?" Amy asked curiously, "What would happen if we said _no_?"

"You would receive another detention, like I'm giving to you now. Take. Your. Seat."

"Yes, sir," she said with a mock salute.

Snape glared, "Tell me, Miss Black, are you set on proving that you indeed are more obnoxious than your father. Or your father _and_ your godfather combined? Perhaps you were dropped on your head as a child"

"Oh, yes, Professor. I was dropped loads of times. But the real reason that I was born was so that I could completely annoy you as soon as I arrived at school."

Snape wasn't amused, "You now have three detentions, but I can always give you more."

"Really, Professor, you shouldn't be so kind to me. I mean—there are all sorts of awful Slytherins around the school. I'm sure that they would just be _enthralled_ to get a detention."

"My, my, you are just on a roll today. That would be a week of detention and no Quidditch practices for that week. Are we clear?"

"Clear as mud."

"Take your seat, Black. Now, to start our lesson for today—"

Cho's lips were in a thin line, "What _were_ you thinking? No Quidditch?"

Amy shrugged, "Just wanted to liven up the room a bit."

"Professor? I can't concentrate with Cho and Amy talking back behind me," Tara said rudely, making both Amy and Cho sit up in their spots.

Amy raised her eyebrows, "Maybe you should _answer the question_ instead of trying to get Gryffindors in trouble. That way—people won't think that your brain is filled with nails."

"Detention for all three of you."

"All _three_ sir?" Tara asked incredulously.

"Yes, Miss Early. Although Miss Black is the most obnoxious person in any of my classes, she does prove a point of you getting her in trouble instead of answering my question, or even _attempting_ to answer my question."

Tara huffed and sat back in her chair while Amy and Cho grinned at one another.

_**KATHERINE**_

"Now, why is everyone but the old hag happy?"

"Don't call me an old hag Kingsley. You're just lucky that Angela has such a thick head."

He smiled and put an arm around the honey-blonde, "She really isn't that bad. I think that she's wonderful," he added in his deep voice.

"So says you!" Kit scoffed, "To everyone else she's been a complete nightmare!"

"How old will you be tomorrow?"

Kit looked at him startled. She had completely forgotten about her birthday, "Um, well let's think about that."

"Kit," Kingsley said with raised eyebrows.

"34," she said simple, "unlike CJ whose—" she counted on her fingers, "969. But it completely depends on how you look at age. Those of us who can go on and on don't even notice."

"What does Sirius know about all of this?"

"He knows that CJ is immortal somehow. He also knows that I can be in multiple places in one time without a time-turner. That's why people like me are called—"

"Time-keepers," Kingsley finished for her.

"Exactly. Isn't it fantastic?" she asked, falling backwards on to the couch.

Kingsley laughed, "I'm just glad that I know now."

"I'm pretty sure we all are."

"Well—James is happy for a _completely_ different reason," Kingsley said, fighting back laughter. "Though, I think that he was worse when he found out about Harry."

Kit laughed, "I remember that! He almost fainted."

"Ugh, don't remind me," James said walking in behind them and sitting down next to Kit.

"Do _you_ remember why I married him?" she asked Kit.

"Nope!"

"Ugh, neither do I."

"Why _anyone _would marry a Marauder in general is beyond me," Angela inputted, skipping into the room as if she had just discovered ice cream.

"Angela, Angela, Angela," James said, shaking his head. "Why do you not understand?"

She tilted her head sideways and looked at him oddly, "What is there to understand? You're an idiot."

"It's really not that hard to understand, _Jamsie-poo_," Kit told him; pulling out his old nickname that one of his ex-girlfriends had given him.

James cringed, obviously affected by the name, "Don't _ever _call me that. It was bad enough the first time I heard it. Besides, I am not an idiot," he added proudly. After thinking for a while he mentioned, "Anymore."

Angela laughed at him, "The nickname really does suit you."

"Shut it Angela."

"Make me."

"GUYS!" Lily shouted, trying to keep things from becoming completely chaotic. She walked towards the window side of the room and sighed, "Can you two _please _just get along for today?"

"Yes, Lily," they both muttered sadly.

"Thank you."

"It's only because of her delicate situation."

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

_**AMY**_

"Heard you got detention," Fred said as Amy sat down.

"Four, actually. All from Snape—I _swear_ that man despises me."

"In case you haven't realized, he somehow has an ability to despise everyone," George said as the mail owls came swooping into the Great Hall.

A letter fell into Amy's lap.

_Dear Amy,_

_I decided that someone should probably fill you in on some stuff. So that is why I'm writing to you._

_Kingsley—you should remember him well enough—has been coming over a bunch throughout the past couple days. We got him to switch to the pro-Sirius side._

_Jimmy has been walking around all slap-happy all the time. It's really quite funny, I wish you could see it (I have taken _multiple_ pictures for you). Violet's pregnant, due sometime around May-June. She's extremely excited about it._

_Your mum is getting really annoyed with your dad. Apparently, he's still alive, which is good cause we all figured that he'd be dead by the time she was done with him. She's decided to take it all out on Dudley, although he doesn't know it's her (isn't magic wonderful?) These are the times where I wish that Harry could live with us instead of them._

_As for me, I'm basically the same. I know—so exciting right?_

_ From,_

_ Colette_

Amy read through the letter with a smile on her face.

"What happened?" Harry asked her, curious.

"It's from Colette. She was updating me on everything that's happening back home. She mentioned that Violet's having a baby."

This startled Harry, and Amy could clearly see the pain that shot across his face.

"They've always treated you as if you were their kid, haven't they?"

Harry nodded, "Jimmy and Violet are great."

"Colette just implied that she was really bored."

Fred yawned, "So am I. Really—why can't we have another troll come in and bug us."

"Number one, trolls are ugly. Number two—last time that happened we had a psychopathic teacher who had Voldie on the back of his head and tried to kill Harry. Number three, if you _really _want a troll to come and bug you, go piss off Malfoy so that he can send his small-minded bodyguards after you."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Your boyfriend's brother is a pig!"

"He's your boyfriend's brother too. _Remember_?" Amy pointed out.

"Stop reminding me! I'm attempting to forget about that, but I won't be able to if people keep telling me about it."

"Well—good luck with that!"

"Good luck with _what_?" Roger asked curiously from behind the two girls, resting his arms on one shoulder of each one.

"Hey Roger," they said in unison.

"Hey Roger," the twins mocked under their breath.

"Good luck with _what_?" Roger repeated.

"Lena's trying to forget the fact that George is her boyfriend."

Roger laughed as the twins both glared at him, clearly stating that he wasn't wanted, "Brilliant! I still don't understand why you people don't just sit at the Ravenclaw table with Cho and I. It would make meals a whole lot more exciting."

"We are _way_ too cool for the Ravenclaw table, these guys are just the closest that we could find to match our utter awesomeness."

"Oh, great," Lena moaned. "Malfoy's back!"

"What about Malfoy's back?" Ron asked, grabbing _more_ food off the table.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Amy likes to brag, and apparently she thinks that she's absolutely perfect."

"Well of course she's perfect," Fred said, putting his arm around Amy, "She's my girlfriend, after all."

"Well, you're both insane."

"Tell me something I don't already know Len."

Lena sighed, "You are probably the strangest person in the world—well—at least out of the people that I've met. Although—there was Caroline—"

Amy looked about to laugh, "She was _insane_! Oh, geez, I completely forgot about that until you brought it up. She was always going off about 'Russia' and blowing up Ireland and odd stuff like that. OH! Remember the muffin?"

"The abnormulated dictatortorial orange-banana-lemon black forest muffin? That muffin?"

"That's the one."

"Blowing up _Ireland_?"

Lena nodded, "St. Andrew is cooler than St. Patrick apparently."

"Catholic people _bore _me. They're always going off about Hail Mary and our father. I don't even have any siblings! Besides, Hail Mary is somewhat close to Heil Hitler. The guy with the toothbrush mustache."

"That's true—"

"RUSSIA!"

"Shut up, Amy."

"Dee, dee dee dee dee, dee dee dee dee," she sang. **(A/N: Angel of Music from Phantom of the Opera. The "here in this room he calls me softly..yeah that)**

"AHH!"

"You don't like my impression of Claire?"


	7. Serious Conversations About Sirius

Chapter Seven: Serious Arguments about Sirius

**AMY**

"Amy, are you even listening to me?"

Amy shot a glare at Roger. "Of course I am."

Roger sighed. He knew that she hadn't in fact been listening to him. Instead, she had been off in her own little world, either thinking about her boyfriend that wasn't him or thinking about her father. "It is vital that one of the three _good_ houses win the Cup this year. We need our best chaser to be paying attention to what is happening."

"I'm paying attention. I was just temporarily zoning out." She flashed him a huge grin. "I do that sometimes."

Lena and Cho stifled giggles while Roger just rolled his eyes. "Back to work."

**KATHERINE**

Katherine was fussing over Remus when Snape entered the office.

"Your potion, Lupin. I trust you will take care to remember to take it," he said, putting an unnecessary pause between each word. He swept out of Remus' office without another word, his robes billowing out behind him.

Remus looked exasperatedly at Katherine. "Does anyone ever give me a break?"

"Of course not," she told him jokingly. "That would be much too simple."

"Kit—I talked to Amy the other day. You've been teaching her that Sirius is innocent."

Katherine's eyes became clouded, and almost angry. "I'm not going to lie to my daughter, Remus. Sirius _is _innocent."

"I want to believe it, Kit, you know I do," he said tiredly. "But the evidence is stacked against him. He's not a good guy, Kit, and Amy needs to know that."

"Well," Katherine began. "I will let you teach her that. But you should know that she's already dearly attached to him and she won't listen to you." She went to leave. "I'll be back by moonglow, okay?"

Remus nodded, his eyes already starting to droop. The full moon always tired him out before noon.

**AMY**

Amy sat with her head against Fred's chest, their hands lay intertwined between them. "Do you really think he did it?" she asked him, turning her head so that she could look at him.

Fred took a deep breath. "I don't know. It's what I've been told about him since I can remember." He smiled at her slightly. "You believe him?"

She shrugged. "He's my dad."

"That doesn't mean that he's good."

Amy hit him lightly. "I know _that_." She sighed. "I just don't understand how he would have done it. He was smart enough to carry it out, sure, but he would have done it differently. He would have been more discreet, more careful."

"How would you know?" he asked her.

_Because that's how I would have done it._ "I have heard all of the stories from dozens of people who knew him, and I did know him till I was two. He was always very gentle."

Fred looked at her seriously, something he did quite rarely. "If you really believe that," he began. He paused for a moment as she stared at him in anticipation. "If you really believe that, then I believe you."

Amy stared at him, unspeaking. Then, she smiled at him. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

**KATHERINE**

"_We have reason to believe that Lord Voldemort is targeting Harry. You will need to go into hiding." _

_The words rang in Lily's head as she stared blankly at her husband. They were targeting her little baby, her precious little boy. Dumbledore explained about the Fidelius Charm and all other precautions necessary. _

"_I am willing to take the job of secret-keeper—"_

"_Sirius can do it," James volunteered. Katherine stood behind the two of them, watching their reactions. _

"_Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked him warily._

_James nodded. "I trust Sirius with my life, and my son's."_

_Two days afterwards, Katherine came to the pair of them. "We need to keep you safe. I'm a time-keeper. Basically, I'm the human version of a time-turner. I can be in two places at once, and if I take you with me, so will you. If Voldemort can bypass everything else, and we know that he probably could, you won't die."_

Lily had never regretted allowing Katherine to keep them alive. What she had regretted was not fighting to keep the baby with her.


End file.
